I Can't Escape
by Mikeylover
Summary: Iruka on a mission to protect Naruto and himself goes from being a school teacher to a police officer, his partner Kakashi Hatake, will Iruka be able to withstand his past and the present with the laid back officer?
1. The Meeting

Hello all, if you have come from my Deviant art profile I will be posting here for the rest of the story and future stories. I am sorry for all the confusion, and I hope all current readers and future readers enjoy this story!

I do not own Naruto or the characters within this story, they are copyright © of Masashi Kiskimoto.

Chapter 1 The Meeting  
  
He laid out his uniform onto his new bed. It was his first day on his new job. He looked at it, a new light blue button up shirt with the letters 'NYPD' stitched carefully in the right-hand corner of the chest. Then on the left hand corner was a silver badge. His bark blue hat sat above his shirt and dark blue pants sat below the shirt. He got dressed and was about to leave his room to walk out his front door when a knock brought him from his intensions.

''Umino, Iruka?''

Iruka walked to his front door, unlocked it and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm the chief of police, Tsunade, and this behind me is Kakashi Hatake. May we come in?"

"Oh yes please do."

The two cops walked in, Tsunade sat in one arm chair and Kakashi stood next to her at attention. Iruka took his seat in the arm chair across from the two.

"Mr. Umino. Our newest rookie, you most certainly put on a show. We have the test scores and well here why don't you just see for yourself."

Tsunade gave the envelope to Kakashi and in a few quick strides he was standing before Iruka and handed him the envelope. Iruka looked at it and opened it.

"I-I don't believe it."

"We double checked top of the class for the written and 1st in the physical."

Iruka looked up at Tsunade with absolute confusion.

"These can't be my scores there were 200-300 more people, there has to be some kind of confusion. I mean I was I'm not-"

"Then why did you even show up."

Iruka looked up and when he did he was met by a single grey eye that was staring him down. He had a mask over the majority of his face leaving his eyes and top of his head uncovered. A patch covered his right eye making him seem even more intimidating.

"Now Kakashi there's no need to scare the boy."

"Sorry chief."

"Don't let him scare you 10 years on the job starts to screw with your head."

Iruka nodded, Kakashi still started at him but then looked away.

"But he does have a point, if you don't want to take the position it's not too late."

"O-Oh no I will most certainly take the position. I just didn't think that I would be chosen."

"Yes well take in the glory now we still have a job to do. I'm here to tell you that Kakashi is your new partner for the case you will be working on. So I'll leave you too alone and head back to the station. Don't worry about a thing rookie Kakashi will teach you the ropes, right Hatake?"

Kakashi gave a small nod. Tsunade got up and left Iruka's apartment. Once she closed the door, Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he slipped his hands into his pockets and let out a sigh. He looked back at Iruka and seen that he was still tense.

"Oh would you relax, she won't be coming back."

"Oh s-sorry sir."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"Please don't address my by 'sir' it annoys the hell outa' me. Call me Hatake or Kakashi anything but 'sir'."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi sat down.

''Well as you know we're partners now. It works for me, but what she didn't quite emphasize is that we would be living together. So if you could, gather up your stuff for about I would say a month and we'll head over to my place all the information is there."

"Yes si-uh Kakashi."

Iruka headed back into his room when he felt a presence behind him he turned and Kakashi was standing behind him in his doorway.

"And put on civilian clothes. You're an undercover cop, no need for uniforms."

Kakashi turned and left, he went back into the living area and noticed a small table with a few candles and a picture. He looked at it then walked towards it and picked up the picture. It was a normal American family. A young boy that he recognized as Iruka but his face didn't have the scar that now creased his nose. But his hair and eyes were the same and a big smile seemed to give life to his brown eyes. A man and woman stood behind him. He assumed them to be Iruka's parents. His father stood to the left of Iruka and had his hand on Iruka's shoulder and Iruka looked to be an exact replica of him, but Iruka had his mother's chocolate eyes. A soft thump brought him from his thoughts. Iruka walked over removed the photo from Kakashi's hands and blew out the candles. He placed the photo back to where it once stood and walked away from Kakashi.

"Parents?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna call them to let them know the achievement you've made?"

"No they live out of state and I don't like to bother them."

Kakashi nodded, Iruka went and picked up his bag and turned to Kakashi.

"Ready to go?"

Iruka nodded, Kakashi walked past him and out Iruka's door. They went out to the parking lot to Kakashi's small four door car.

"Just throw your stuff in the back. Oh and sorry for the hair."

"H-hair?"

Kakashi stopped un-locking his door and looked at Iruka. Iruka had his hand out and ready to open the door. Kakashi tried to stop himself but couldn't and started to laugh un-controllably.

"W-what's so funny! What kind of hair is it?"

In between his laughter Kakashi opened his one eye and looked at him.

"You've should've seen your face!"

He started to laugh again and Iruka opened the door to the back seat and threw his bag in then slammed the door shut stopping Kakashi from his laughter.

"Fine, sorry, geez has anybody told you that you're up-tight? It's just dog hair. Are you allergic?"

"Uh no I'm not. And sorry I'm 'up-tight' it's just the way I was raised."

Once they were in the car and driving Iruka felt a little embarrassed and felt the need to start a conversation.

"So uh what kind of dogs do you have?"

"Well I have a brown pug named Pukkun, and a German Sheppard named Jak."

"I didn't know they let big dogs into apartments."

"Who said anything about me living in an apartment?"

Iruka tensed up again and thought that it was a bad idea to start a conversation then Kakashi chuckle again.

"Good God you really are up-tight. Damn I've never met anybody like you. I live in a town home, they're really close together and small but I don't have to pay rent, so I'm content."

"Oh well that makes sense."

"Yeah well back to the dogs. Pukkun isn't mean at all he loves people. But Jak on the other hand is a retired police dog put on death row. He was trained properly but he was too protective over his owners, which is always necessary, but one night a criminal went too far shot at the cop and Jak took off, the cop tried to call him off but by the time he got to him the guy was dead. I imagine they let you in on what the police dog is trained to do and the rules but in case they didn't the only main rule is to never get down to eye level with him."

"A-all right I'll remember that."

They pulled up to the front of Kakashi's house and got out, and the minute Iruka stepped out he heard vicious baking. Kakashi pulled out his keys and opened the door and Jak was in the doorway.

"Jak."

The dog continued to bark.

"Jak! Knock it off!"

Kakashi's voice thundered over the dog and the dog immediately stopped. Iruka looked at Kakashi and immediately established a fear in him. A fear that meant not to fuck with the guy in front of him. Kakashi walked in and threw his keys on the table next to the doorway and undid the belt that was under shirt which held his tazer and mace. He then knelt down and gave Jak a quick pat on the head.

He walked farther in to let Iruka into his house and to Iruka's surprise he whistled. Then out of the kitchen doorway he heard the sound of something falling down the stairs. Iruka stepped forward to go and see if anything was hurt when the tumbling stopped but before he could a little brown pug came out. His eyes were droopy like his owners and a little on the plump side next to his lean killing machine...buddy. He trotted over to his owner and put his front legs onto Kakashi's left leg and yipped. Kakashi bent over and picked up the pug.

"This is Pukkun; sorry if he startled you he never got the idea of going down the stairs slowly."

Iruka chuckled softly and reached out to pet the dog and the moment he did a low growl escaped the Sheppard's throat. He stepped forward and pushed Iruka away from Kakashi and walked behind his legs and wrapped his head around so he could look at Iruka and growled again.

"Jak, kennel up."

The dog immediately looked up at Kakashi with sorrowful eyes and whimpered.

"No don't give me any of that kennel up."

The dog whimpered again but then solemnly walked over to his kennel and went in. Kakashi walked over and closed the door but didn't latch it.

"Good boy."

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and then put Pukkun down and turned to Iruka.

"My room is up on the second floor you can put your stuff up there."

Iruka walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to the first room. Jak caught sight of Iruka and quietly opened his kennel door and followed Iruka up the stairs. Iruka put his stuff in the corner and out of the way he turned to walk out and when he looked out he caught the eyes of Jak.


	2. What a First Day

I do not own Naruto, © of Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2 What a First Day

Dr. Jason looked down and questions filled his mind. But instead of asking them he grabbed a needle and filled it with a clear substance and took Iruka's good arm in his hand and stuck the needle into a vein. Iruka winced slightly then his vision started to get blurry and he started to black out but tried to stay awake as Kakashi had instructed him to earlier but he soon feel unconscious.

Kakashi sat in the small room for more than an hour when Dr. Jason walked in. He was caring a clip board and had a sincere look on his face.

"Well he lost a lot of blood which you probably already knew, and he had to have about 50 stitches in his arm. Right now he's asleep and getting his blood replenished, so what I want you to do is go home and we'll call you when he's awake my guess is it will be more than 5 hours so about 6 or 7 o'clock."

Dr. Jason started to walk out then stopped and turned around again.

"Oh I almost forgot do you know a man by the name of Yondamine?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Well after you left Iruka looked over to me and called me Yondamine."

"Oh, alright I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"Oh and Kakashi you have to listen to me, you need to do something with Jak, he's crossing a line and getting onto very thin ice, if Iruka decides the dog must be put down."

"No I'm not going to even ask him, Jak crossed a line he shouldn't of, hes going in tomorrow."

Dr. Jason looked down at the floor then looked back up to Kakashi with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm really sorry, he's a gorgeous dog and I absolutely love him, I'm gonna be really sad to see him go."

Dr. Jason turned and walked out then Kakashi left and went back out to his car and drove home. When he got home he opened the door and Jak was sitting at the door with his head low and his ears laid against his head, almost as if he knew what was going to happen. Kakashi walked past Jak and sat down on the couch then sighed and his head fell into his hands. Jak slowly walked over and stopped right before his nose touched Kakashi's hands. Kakashi looked up at Jak.

"Why did you have to do that Jak?"

The dog whined and his tail went between his legs and he whined again.

"Jak you went too far this time, he wasn't doing anything, you hurt him badly."

The dog whined again and leaned closer and put his head into Kakashi's hands and looked right into Kakashi blue eye.

"I hate to do this to you boy but I have to do what's right, and you have to go. I have no other choice."

Kakashi took one hand and started to stroke the side of the dogs face and Jak leaned into the touch.

After awhile Kakashi got up and went up stairs to clean up the mess. It took him three hours to disinfect and cleaned everything up. He washed all the towels, then went back to the couch and waited for a call. Jak laid down next to the couch and fell asleep and Kakashi did the same.

Dr. Jason walked into the room that had Iruka in it and found him sitting up in his bed and his bad arm in his lap. He walked quickly in and startled Iruka. Iruka sat there staring at the man.

"Hi, do you know where you're at?"

Iruka shook his head and Dr. Jason pulled up a chair and sat next to Iruka.

"You're at the hospital. Do remember Kakashi?"

"Of course I do, and stop acting like I'm a child."

"Man not only is he cute as hell but feisty as well."

Iruka straightened up and a light blush spread across the scare on his nose. Dr. Jason grinned and stood up. Iruka immediately leaned away from the man dress as a doctor.

"Try to stay awake I have to phone Kakashi to tell him you're awake."

Iruka watched as the supposed doctor walked out then shook his head. He looked down at his arm that was wrapped in bandages and remembered Jak and Kakashi saving his life. Dr. Jason walked back in and sat back down in his chair next to Iruka's bed.

"So how long have you and Kakashi been together?"

Iruka straightened up again.

"Th-that is none of your business."

"Oh you even stutter to that is just adorable. And of course it's my business when I'm his neighbor."

"We're not together; I'm just his new partner for the case we're working on."

"Oh, well he definitely got a good looking guy you are plain adorable I mean I don't think-"

"That's enough Jason."

Kakashi walked into the room and glared at Jason.

"Stop harassing your patients and do your job."

"I'm not harassing him!"

Iruka looked at Kakashi and look of pure relief crossed his face when he saw his saving grace walk closer to Jason and Jason stand up and put up his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I get the point."

Kakashi stepped back and Jason looked back over at Iruka.

"Well I recommend you get a lot of rest and eat foods full of irons to help build up your strength and help get your blood back up to it's normal point again. Try not to chase down any bad guys because it's likely that you won't be able to keep up with them."

Iruka nodded and looked back over to Kakashi and he was looking a Jason. Jason left the room and Kakashi went and sat next to Iruka in the chair that Jason was previously in.

"Sorry about him, he likes to flirt with other men even when he's married."

"No don't worry about it."

"So I have a question for you. How do you know a Yondamine?"

Iruka grinned, a grin that Kakashi had never seen.

"Yondamine Uzumaki. I taught his son in second grade. Yondamine and I were pretty good friends. How do you know him?"

"Oh he was my cop that looked after me on the job."

Iruka nodded and smiled again.

"I should probably go see Naruto one of these days, I haven't seen him since before his father's death."

Kakashi nodded then stood up and picked up a bag that he had brought in.

"We had better get going, here are some clothes I'll leave so you can get dressed."

Kakashi walked out and closed the door. Iruka got up and started to get dressed and was careful not to rip the stitches in his arm. When he was finished he opened the door and found Kakashi standing next to the door and was holding a bottle of pills.

"Dr. Jason wanted me to give these to you, their pain pills. He said that they will help you sleep."

Kakashi handed the bottle to Iruka and started to walk out to his car again. He got in and Iruka followed. He started the car and started to drive home.

"What a first day, mauled by a dog and hit on by a doctor."

Iruka chuckled and looked down at the pills in his hand and his smile faded.

"I have to take Jak to the vet tomorrow."

"You're not going to put him down are you?"

"I have to, he can't be kept if he's injuring people like he did to you."

Iruka stiffened it sounded like it was his fault for the dog attacking him.

"Don't put him down, he's a good dog he's just...confused. He doesn't know the difference. It was my fault anyways I was the one that went up into your room."

"And I was the one that sent you up there, he's my dog anyways I'll decide."

"No I was the one that got attacked so I'm not going to let you put him down."

Kakashi pulled next to his house and turned off the car. Iruka got out first, his head was spinning but he ignored it. Kakashi went up to his door and unlocked it then went in. Iruka followed and Kakashi shut the door and locked it. Kakashi walked past Iruka and went into the kitchen to pull out the investigation folders. Iruka stayed in the front room, his head was spinning harshly and he couldn't see straight. He took another step and Jak came into the front room. He saw Iruka frozen and so he walked over. He smelled his hand and Iruka stepped back and groaned. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jak walked in front of him and put his nose under Iruka's hand. Iruka still stood there breathing heavily. He pulled his nose away, he knew something was wrong. Jak started to whine softly and tried to get Iruka to notice him. Then he started to whine a little louder but Iruka wouldn't acknowledge him. His whines turned into whining barks and Kakashi rushed out of the kitchen. He saw Iruka frozen and Jak standing in front of him. At first he thought Iruka was scared out of his mind so he walked forward. Jak looked behind him and saw Kakashi then looked back at Iruka and whined again and tried to get Iruka to pet him by pushing his nose under his hand again.

"Iruka?"

Kakashi stepped next to Iruka and reached out to touch his shoulder. Iruka shivered then started to fall. Kakashi reacted quickly and grabbed Iruka before he could hit the ground, he stood him up and helped him over to the couch to sit him down. Iruka grabbed his bad arm and winced. Jak stood where he was and watched them.

"Iruka can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you."

Kakashi grabbed the wrist that was holding his arm tightly and pulled it away.

"I know it hurts but don't squeeze it like that. Let me go get you some water where're the pain pills."

"There in my pocket."

"Alright get two out, it's probably better that you sleep anyways."

Kakashi got up and left the room and came back out with some water.

"Here."

Iruka took the glass and took both pills at the same time. Kakashi helped him up and took him up stairs.

"You can sleep up here tonight, I don't care."

Kakashi helped him lay down. Then started to walk out.

"Kakashi."

Kakakshi stopped and turned toward him.

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't put him down."

Kakashi looked down at the floor then back up to Iruka.

"Yeah I promise."

Kakashi closed the door but didn't latch it. He went back down stairs to do his job and soon was into his work and didn't notice what Jak was doing. Jak left the kitchen and went upstairs and into Kakashi's bedroom. Iruka was dead asleep on the bed and the dog went to the foot and jumped up onto the bed. He went in between Iruka's arms so it would seem that he had fallen asleep and was hugging him. The dog took in a deep breath and let out in a groan and fell asleep.


	3. Tried Bonding and Failing Friendships

I do not own Naruto © to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3 Tried Bonding and Failing Friendships 

Iruka slept the rest of the day and slept practically all night when a bad dream woke him up with a startle. He shot up and looked around trying to remember the dream but it left him as quickly as it had started. He looked over and found Jak curled up next to his back and was asleep. He got out of the bed he was in and recognized Kakashi's room. He opened the door and Jak leapt down from the bed stretched and shook off. He followed Iruka downstairs. Iruka went into the kitchen and found the light on and Kakashi asleep at the table. Iruka walked up to the table and started to put all the papers back into the folder that was empty. Jak watched him the whole time and Iruka left to go to the front, grabbed a pillow off the couch and set it on the table. He slipped his hand under Kakashi's chin and lifted his head. Kakashi let out a groan and Iruka quietly slipped the pillow under his head and laid his head back onto the pillow. He went back into the front and sat on the couch Jak followed and jumped up onto the couch and laid his head on Iruka's lap. Iruka started to pet the dogs head and soon the dog fell asleep. Iruka grinned and sat there for hours. The sun started to rise and shined through the window, it was Sunday and he looked over at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock. He looked down at Jak.

"Should we go make some breakfast?"

The dog looked up and his tail started to wag. He went into the kitchen and opened Kakashi's fridge. He took out some eggs and bacon, and started a pot of coffee. Jak sat and watched him the whole time. Iruka started to cut up and fry bacon and the dog then started to watch him intently. Iruka turned and looked at him then grinned. He fired a whole strip and turned to the dog. The dog watched him and his tail started to wag.

"Here"

He gave the dog the bacon and in two seconds the bacon was gone. Pakkun came in and looked at Iruka.

"Okay."

Iruka picked up a smaller piece knelt down on knee next to Jak and gave Pakkun a piece. He pet the dogs head and stood up.

"You know those dogs are gonna get fat if you keep feeding them like that."

Iruka looked over and made eye contact with Kakashi and then looked away.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You know I could've made breakfast."

"Uh no think of it as a thank you for helping me yesterday."

Kakashi stood up and stretched his back then groaned. He winced as his back cracked. He walked over and grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee.

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh about an hour."

Kakashi nodded and Iruka finished up the eggs and put the bacon in and cooked it a little longer before putting it onto two plates. He gave one to Kakashi and they went and sat down. Kakashi pulled down his mask to eat and Iruka looked at his plate to give respect to his partner. Kakashi looked up at Iruka and grinned.

"You're one of the few that actually respect privacy."

Iruka kept his head down and spoke to his food.

"My parents always wanted me to have manners."

"Ah they taught you well."

They ate in silence when Iruka finished he got up and took Kakashi's plate and put them in the sink and started the water and quickly did the dishes.

"Well in being an undercover cop Sundays are kind of like our days off so I like to take the dogs for a walk. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, sure."

Kakashi looked over at Jak and to his surprise Jak was sitting at Iruka's side and not jumping and braking like a crazed maniac. Kakashi walked back in to the front room and opened a closet and pulled out to leashes. He gave Iruka a blue one and kept the red on in his hands.

"Jak come."

Jak stayed at Iruka's side and whined. Iruka looked down and Jak looked up at him.

"Jak, come here."

"What's wrong Jak?"

Jak started to wag his tail and walked in front of him and sat down. He looked up at him and Pakkun walked over to Kakashi and pulled the leash out of Iruka's hand and Iruka barely noticed. Kakashi looked at Jak and a look of surprise filled his uncovered eye.

"Well I guess he wants you to walk him. But he's a strong puller, I don't want him to hurt you anymore. But here's his leash."

Iruka took the leash and hooked the leash onto Jak's collar. Kakashi opened the door and walked out. Iruka followed and Jak clamly walked outside and stayed beside Iruka. He walked beside him and looked extremly happy. Kakashi walked next to Iruka and looked at his dog. They walked to central park and once through they started back to Kakashi home. They walked in silence and when Kakashi could see his home in sight he looked over to Iruka and Jak, Jak was walking close to Iruka's side at his pace.

"So uh do you know where Naruto lives?"

"Yeah just on the other side of central park."

"Well how about we drop off the dogs and walk over to his house to say hi."

Iruka looked up to Kakashi and the start of a grin was starting to form.

"Sure that sounds good."

They went into Kakashi's house and put the dogs inside and started out again. Kakashi let Iruka direct him to Naruto's home.

"So tell me about yourself."

Iruka looked over to Kakashi.

"Um well I've lived here all my life and I used to be a teacher for second grade."

"Oh so how did you get the scare on your face, it wasn't on you when the picture was taken with your parents."

Iruka was silent, he looked down at the ground and his stomach tightend as they walked.

"I got in a car accident."

Kakashi stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Iruka i'm a cop as you know, and have been for ten years, don't lie to me. How did you really get the scare?"

Iruka was silent for a few moments, then stoped.

"You know what, I'm not going to tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't feel oblegated to tell you that."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Oh really."

"Yes and if you have a problem with that go screw your self."

Kakashi stared at him with a suprised look.

"You really have spunk in you don't you? I was just trying to get to know my partner, how about we start over and forget about this, sound good?"

Iruka was still glaring at him and wasn't to pleased with his question.

"Fine that sounds good."

Iruka and Kakashi kept walking and finally got up to Naruto's house.

"So this is it huh?"

"Yep this is their house, it always has been."

Iruka grinned as if it was his old ouse. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A woman with long blond hair walked up and opened the wooden door and stared at Iruka.

"Iruka?"

"Uh, hi, sorry for the random visit."

"Oh no its fine, its so nice to see you again."

Se looked over at Kakashi and then looked back over at Iruka.

"Oh this is Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes I know we've met before."

She steped aside to let them in.

"Please come in."

Iruka and Kakashi stepped in and she went into the kitchen.

"Naruto, there's someone here to see you!"

She went back into the front room and sat down on a couch next to Iruka. Then NAruto came into the front room he was looking at his mom when he looked over at Iruka.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto staired at Iruka as if he had never seen him before. Then a huge grin spread across his face and he started to run to Iruka and jumped up onto his lap and Iruka let out a grunt.

"Iruka!"

Naruto threw his arms around Iruka's neck as if he was his father. Iruka hugged him back and chuckled softly. Naruto pulled away then before Iruka could stop him Naruto grabbed his bandaged arm and looked at it.

"What happened?"

"Oh I played a little to rough with Kakashi's dog."

Naruto looked back at Kakashi and glared. Kakashi looked at the boy and glared back.

"How could you let your dog hurt poor Iruka!?!"

A blush spread across Iruka's nose making Kakashi look at him.

"Now Naruto its not Ka-Kakashi's fault, its mine. I was the one that played to rough."

Naruto turned and looked back at Iruka and reached forward and touched the scar on Iruka's nose and then hugged him again. His mother looked at Naruto, and saw Iruka grimace.

"Naruto why don't you come sit on a chair, your getting a little old to be sitting on people's laps like that."

Naruto looked at his mother and pouted.

"But mom."

Iruka started to lift him off his lap.

"Listen to your mother Naruto."

Naruto's mother looked over at Kakashi and smiled warmly.

"So uh why are you together?"

"Oh I'm his superior, he just joined to force yesterday."

Naruto looked over at Iruka and then looked at the ground.

"Like my dad."

Iruka looked over at Naruto and saw his change in mood. Kakashi looked over at Naruto also and relized what he said. Naruto shivered, his mother put her hand on his shoulder and Naruto pushed it off.

"I'm gonna go back up to my room, it was nice to see you again Mr. Umino."

With that Naruto stalked out of the front room and dissapered. Iruka still looked in the direction that Naruto left and felt his heart breaking, he hadn't been called Mr. Umino by Naruto since they first met. Iruka stood up and looked at the two.

"I'll go talk to him."

Iruka dissapered in the same direction as Naruto and left to go up to his room. As he left he could here Mrs. Uzumaki talking to Kakashi.

"It's only been a year, he still has nightmares about that. He told me that Iruka becoming a cop was one of the worst ones that he had."

Iruka reached Naruto door and gently knocked on it.

"Naruto?"

He didn't hear a thing so he tried again.

"Naruto can I come in?"

He opened the door gentally and found Naruto in his bed.

"Naruto?"

He sat on the bed closests to Naruto's head.

"Why did you become a cop Mr. Umino?"

Iruka closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Well Naruto it was because I had to move and I wouldn't be able to make it to the school anymore, so this was the only job that I could find."

"But you could die."

"I know."

"Then why did you start."

Naruto was looking at Iruka now and tears were starting to gather in his eyes.

"Well Naruto its hard to explain."

"You hate me don't you!"

Iruka stared at Naruto with wide eyes. A tear slipped down Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto I don't ha-"

"Yes you do, just like my dad that's why he died, its because he hated me!"

Iruka looked down at the boy, and it hit him, he knew that, he had heard that before.

"Naruto theres no nee-"

"I'm right aren't I."

"Naruto you don't need to thi-"

"Just tell me I'm right!"

"Naruto your not right, no one hates you."

Naruto looked away from Iruka, and Iruka had to hold back the tears that were now forming.

"Well I hate you."

Iruka looked at Naruto and couldn't belive what he heard. A tear now slipped down his cheek.

"Naruto, you don't mean that do you?"

His voice cracked and he then relized that if he didn't get controll that he would start crying harder. He took a deep breath and looked at Naruto.

"Of course I do."

Iruka stood up and wipped his eyes then his nose. He walked to Naruto's door and grabbed the handle.

"Alright then it was nice to see you again Naruto."

Iruka opened the door and walked out. He closed the door gentally and then went back down stairs and looked at Mrs. Uzumaki.

"We have to get going."

His voice was soft and and he didn't look into her eyes and Kakashi stood up and walked besides Iruka and lifted his hand.

"It was nice to see you again Mrs. Uzumaki."

She lifted her hand and shock Kakashi's hand and he turned to Iruka.

Kakashi walked out the door but stood next to it to hear.

"Whatever he told you he doesn't mean it. He just, well sometimes he says things before he can think about them. I know Kakashi's number when he comes out I'll have him call and he can-"

"There's no need to do that. He's told me the truth. I know how he feels."

Iruka turned and opened the door and Kakashi was waiting near the street. He had heard everything, and questioning would come later.

"Iruka, please what happened to you?"

Iruka stopped and his head fell lower.

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

Iruka closed the door gentally. They started to walk home and Kakashi looked over at Iruka. Iruka was emotinless, he was looking down at his hands and they trembled slightly.

"You okay."

"Yeah I'm fine"

Kakashi looked back in front of him. When they reached his home Kakashi gentally slipped an arm around Iruka's waist to help him up the stairs, but Iruka shoved him off with much force.

"I'm fine I can walk on my own."

He took a few steps away from Kakashi and looked at the ground. Kakashi stepped forward when he saw Jason and another tall black haired thin man walking next to him. The black haired man slipped an arm around Jason's waist and pulled him closer.

"Hey guys were gonna go drinking, wanna come?"

Iruka turned and looked at Jason. Kakashi stepped forward and stood next to Iruka.

"Sure, why not."

Jason nodded and they went and got into their car and Kakashi and Iruka got into theirs. They drove off and followed Jason and his husband. When they finally reached the bar he looked at it and the surrounding area. The bar was next to an abandon apartment that seemed to of caught fire and the other was worn down but was in use he saw bullet holes and broken windows and knew what it was from. Gay couples lived where ever they could find a place and some of the people that weren't gay friendly were harsh to those who were, drive by shootings, breakins, even murders. Some tried to cover it up, or move to more gay friendly parts of town. Iruka was staring up at the apatments and Kakashi looked at him, he stapped forward and looked up to what he was staring at.

"Don't worry its safe here."

Iruka didn't say a word but simply turned and walked into the bar. When he walked in the strong smell of hard liquor and cigorette smoke hit him like a kick in the face. He looked around and tried to pick through the crowded bar for Jason. When something grabed his wrist and pulled him close. Iruka yelped and Kakashi looked over at him and saw Jason holding him and his husband standing near. Kakashi walked over, and pulled Iruka back towards him.

"Alright I'm setting rules, lets just pretend that hes mine and you don't have freedom to touch or flirt with him."

Iruka pulled himself away from Kakashi and glared at both of them.

"How about we leave me alone and don't touch me period."

Iruka walked out leaving them in the bar. He always had hated bars, and drinking. He walked around to the ally and sat down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his knees and sighed.

Kakashi looked at the door. Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a table.

"Leave him alone and let him get a breath of freash air, he doesn't look like the drinking type anyways."

"Well I should at least take him home."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

Kakashi followed them to a table. Then they all sat down.

Iruka stayed outside when he heard a scream. He looked up, then he seen something throw the door open and run out. It was a man and he seemed to be bleeding.

"Help! Please Somebody! Help!"


	4. Recalling the Past

Hello all, I am so sorry for the very, very, very long delay! The story is complete so I will have it uploaded in a day or so. My deepest apologies to everyone, Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto © to Masashi Kishimoto

Iruka stood up and walked out of the ally and watched the man enter the bar before he could do anything. He walked into the rundown apartment, and his stomach started to tie into knots. He pulled out his gun and walked cautiously to the door. He loaded the gun quietly. Then he kicked the door open pointing the gun in, and all he saw was another man lying on the ground and blood seemed to be everywhere.

"P-Please...Don't h-hurt me."

Then man looked over into the corner and he whimpered.

"P-please...please...Don't."

Iruka lifted the gun and pointed it to the next room which was pitch black. A sly chuckle came from the darkness. He broke out into a cold sweat and the gun in his hand shook. He started to breath faster and a figure

out of the darkness. It was dress in black from head to toe. The figure reached up.

"Don't move!"

He still reached up and pulled of his hat. Silver hair curtained his face and silver eyes glowed from the black of his clothes. He smiled a wolfish smile and looked at Iruka. He took a step back and reached behind him to the window.

"F-freeze!"

He opened the window.

"You won't shot, you don't have the guts."

Iruka steadied the gun.

"Fine shot, you won't hit me."

Iruka was breathing harshly and was shacking. The wounded man was looking at his attacker. Kakashi burst through the door and the man leapt out the window. Iruka still had the gun pointed at the window. Kakashi walked up behind him and tried to push the gun down but Iruka was to tense.

"Iruka?"

He was breathing harshly and his eyes were staring at the window without blinking. He was trembling and sweating. Kakashi removed the gun. He stepped back and looked at the window, then Iruka collapsed.

"Iruka?"

He knelt done and Jason ran.

"What the hell happened!"

Kakashi looked up the pulled out his cell phone and called Tsunade.

"Were at the apartments next to the shadow lake bar. Apartment room 26 on the second floor. Suspect is gone but one victim looks to of been hit in the head by some kind of crow bar or iron rod. Get here as quickly as you can."

He hung up the phone and helped Iruka up. Iruka grunted and once he on his feet he pushed away from Kakashi. He walked over to the man that was lying one the ground. He knelt done and touched the mans hand. He looked up into Iruka's brown eyes and started to sit up. But Iruka pushed him back down.

"Just stay down, its alright were with NYPD don't worry."

Jason walked to the man and knelt down opposite of Iruka. He touched the mans head gently. Iruka looked at the man.

"Can you tell me your name."

"I-Its Ryan."

"Alright and the man that ran out?"

The man winced and Jason started to open a small kit and started to clean his wounds.

"Oh that's my uh friend."

Jason chuckled.

"Its alright, I'm married to another man, and the silver haired man he's well, he's been around the bend a few times."

Iruka looked over at Kakashi then back to Ryan.

"Oh that was well my husband Joseph."

Iruka nodded, and then helped Jason sit him up. Then Joseph ran in and looked at Ryan and then to Iruka. It was probably a little awkward because Ryan was leaning up against him. But then his face turned into a look of relief.

"Oh thank God your okay."

"Just a bump on the head, if this young man didn't show up I probably would've been killed."

Joseph looked up at Iruka and smiled, Iruka grinned back.

"So what is your name anyways?"

"Oh it's Umino, Iruka."

"Well for a cop your sure are cute."

"Ryan!"

"What! I'm just complementing him."

"No your hitting on him."

Joseph walked over and helped him up. Jason wasn't quick enough to act.

"Wa-wait he needs to-oh whatever."

Iruka stood up, he looked pale and his eyes looked lifeless again, which somewhat depressed Kakashi, he was finally getting Iruka to open up a little when he closed up again. But something was for sure, Iruka knew something that they didn't, and he was determined to find out.

Tsunade walked, or um stormed in with a look of pure pissed offenses.

"Now tell me why the hell you want me to come here."

She looked at Kakashi and Iruka then to Jason who was cowering in the corner. She looked at Jason again and glared.

"And why the hell are you here?"

"Um well I wanted Kaka-"

"Stop never mind I don't want to know."

That was his que to get the hell out of there. Leaving Kakashi and Iruka to explain.

"You two, leave. I'll do this myself."

This surprised them both but Kakashi the most. He always had to do the dirty work. But they did as they were told and left.

When they finally got back to Kakashi's apartment it was already 7:30. Kakashi looked at Iruka and saw how exhausted he looked. He helped Iruka to his couch and helped him sit down.

"I'll go make dinner and then you can go to bed."

Kakashi left Iruka to sit on the couch and went into the kitchen. Iruka leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his waist and took in a deep breath and let it out with a shudder. Jak walked up and sat in front of Iruka. When Iruka didn't acknowledge him he let out a whine. Iruka looked up.

"Oh hi Jak."

His voice cracked slightly and he knew that tonight was going to be rough. Jak leaned forward so his nose was almost touching Iruka's face. Iruka lifted his hand and stroked the dogs head. Jak stayed there for a moment then stood up and got onto the couch. He laid down and had nearly half of his body on Iruka's lap and the rest was off.

"You know your not a lap dog, actually far from it."

The dog simply curled more into Iruka's stomach groaned and fell asleep. Iruka leaned back against the couch and sighed. He continued to pet the dog and almost fell asleep himself when Kakashi walked in.

"Oh my God, Jak you really are a sucker for the ones that let you do that."

Jak grunted stretched and groaned loudly before falling back to sleep.

"Jak off, dinner time."

Jak looked up slowly got up and got off the couch and stood to wait for Iruka. Iruka stood up and stretched. Kakashi and Iruka ate in silence and Iruka left to go upstairs to go to bed with Jak following behind him. Once Kakashi didn't hear Iruka anymore he loaded up his computer and while it was loading he did the dishes. Once it was done he got on and looked online for the New York Times. When he did he did a search engine under Umino. He was expecting over a thousand things but to his surprise there were only two. He clicked on the first one and started to print it and then went to the second one and printed it to. When he was done he sat at the kitchen table and read them. Then he went into the front and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Kakashi got up early and went into the kitchen and to his surprise Iruka wasn't in there yet. He started on a pot of coffee and sat down at his table. He pulled the two white pieces of paper towards him and turned them over so the pages were blank. he soon heard Iruka walking down the stairs and walk into the kitchen looking worn, Jak followed close on his heels. Iruka sat down at the table and looked at Kakashi then looked down to see the two white pieces of paper under his hands. Kakashi drew in a breath through his mask. He turned the two pieces of paper over but kept them hidden under his hands.

"Its amazing what you can learn on the internet."

Kakashi looked right into Iruka's eyes with an intent gaze. He then pushed the two pages towards him. Iruka looked down at the the two pages and his eyes widened.

"I want to know everything, no more games. I know you know him, so tell me who it is and what this means. And if you don't I will force it out of you."

Iruka kept his gaze on the two pages, an unwanted shiver ran down his spin and he pushed back his tears. Kakashi sat silent for a moment then drew in another breath.

"Iruka now."

Iruka looked up at Kakashi with fearful eyes. He drew in a shaky breath.

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can and you will."

"Y-You don't understand."

"Tell me what I don't understand."

Iruka closed his eyes and one lone tear slipped down his cheek. Kakashi was about to tell ask him again when Iruka lowered his head.


	5. Loss of a Father

Chapter 5, warning for suicide. I do not own Naruto © to Masashi Kishimoto

Iruka sat at the kitchen table eating his dinner and his mother put a plat on the table for herself and began to eat. She looked up at her son and smiled.

"So what did you do at school today Iruka?"

Iruka looked up at his mother and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Nothing much, I had a science test today."

"Oh really how do you think you did?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I past it but there was on that I think I got wrong."

"That's ok, I'm glad you think you did good."

Iruka continued to eat when her heard the front door open up then slam shut. His mother got up and got down a plate from a cupboard. His father walked in looking tired and worn. He had his hair down and it looked just like Iruka's but unlike him he had dark almost black eyes when Iruka had his mothers hazel eyes.

"Welcome home honey dinners still warm, do you want some?"

His father looked up at his wife.

"Oh no I'm fine I'm not to hungry just put in a container and I'll eat it later."

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Son."

His dad walked out and into his office room and closed the door. His mother sat back down at the table and started to eat again.

"Hey Mom."

"What is it Iruka?"

"How come Dad doesn't eat with us anymore?"

His mother let out a sigh and put her fork back onto the plate.

"Well his job stresses him out so sometimes he's not hungry and he likes to wind down before eating."

"Oh, what does he do for a living again?"

"Well he tries to help people by making medicine."

Iruka nodded and finished his dinner then went up to his room to do his homework then went to bed. As he was lying in bed he heard his parents fighting, and tonight it was about him.

"You know he wont be your perfect little son for to much longer right."

"You don't think I know that."

He heard his father slam a plate onto the counter and throw a plate onto it.

"I'm just saying that to remind you."

"Well you don't have to because I'm sure he'll prove you wrong, he won't get into the thing that you talk about."

"Oh yeah just wait."

Soon the voices became softer but he knew they were still fighting and then he heard his mother crying and his father slam his door to his office, hat was usually how it ended and then the next night his father would find something else to fight about.

The next morning he got up and got dressed for school then left. He walked to and from school everyday. The school started and ended quickly and he walked home. Be fore his mother went to work she had reminded him that she wouldn't be home till after dinner an that his dad was off today, with that thought in mind he rushed home. Once he got home he rushed inside and closed the door.

"Dad I'm home."

He dropped his book bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad?"

He went silent for a few moments then decided to try his father's office. He didn't bother to knock and opened the door. He found his dad sitting in his chair looking at the wall.

"Da-"

Before he could finish that one simple word his dad pulled a trigger on a gun that Iruka didn't see and shot himself in the head. The room was set up so that the door was right behind his desk. The bullet entered his head with a lot of force and blood splattered everywhere and Iruka was covered with the most of it. HIs father fell backwards and the chair fell with him and he laid on the floor and stared at Iruka. Iruka stared back into his father's lifeless eyes and started to back out of the doorway. He shivered and ran into his room and closed the door. He crawled up onto his bed and sat in the forest corner from the door. He pulled his knees up towards his chest, but didn't cry. He stared wide-eyed at his bedroom doorway for hours till he heard the door open. His stomach twisted as he heard his mother call out to him and her husband. He heard her walk into his dads office and then scream. He shivered at his mothers scream then sobs and the screams of her husbands name. He heard her run to his room and struggle with opening the door. Iruka stared at the door and saw his mother burst through it her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. She looked at her son that was covered with her husbands blood. She whimpered. She rushed up to him and hugged him tightly and started to sob as she hugged him tighter. Iruka broke down and hugged his mother back and between his sobs he spoke to his mother.

"I-I didn't know mom! I-I didn't know!"

She hugged him tighter and hushed him. Soon she let go of him.

"Stay in here alright."

Iruka nodded and crawled back into the corner he was previously in and hugged his knees again. He heard her go into her room and call someone and guessed the police. He heard her give their address then hang up. She went back into his room and hugged him. She picked him up and had to go through the kitchen to get to the front door. When she entered the kitchen the thick smell of blood filled her nose.

"Iruka put your face into my shoulder and don't look."

Iruka did as he was told and almost gagged at the smell of the blood. She walked past her husbands office and looked over. He was pale and blood was surrounding him. A knock on her door made her jump slightly making Iruka yelp then whimper. She went to the front door quickly and opened it. Two officers were standing in her door way and she stepped aside to let them in. A third was on the side walk leading up to the front door. Iruka hugged her tighter. Te third cop came forward and she gave Iruka to him. Iruka whimpered and watched his mother walk back into the house with horror filled eyes.

"He's in his office room"

he watched her led the two cops to the room and felt looked over to the new person that was holding him. He moved away from the house and set Iruka on the hood of one of the police cars. He went and got a first aid kit and set it on the hood next to Iruka. Iruka got to look at the man's face fully. He was young only about 18 and had yellow hair the was long and spiked. He looked up t Iruka and he had bright blue eyes. He pulled out a towel and poured alcohol onto it. He pressed it t Iruka's face to clean it and Iruka cringed and tried to push the mans hand away from him. The man chuckled.

"Sorry l know it smells terrible."

"What is that stuff?"

Iruka cringed again when he pressed it against his cheek and wiped it clean.

"This is alcohol."

But l thought you drank that stuff."

He chuckled again a little bit harder.

"Well you can but this helps with cleaning, by the way what grade are you in?"

Iruka pushed his hand away again and this time sneezed.

"I'm in sixth grade."

The man nodded and wiped his forehead and Iruka started to fight with him again. As the officer was trying to clean the boy the older of the two that went in burst through the door opened the door of the cop car and called to the dispatcher. Iruka watched the older officer with fear. As he watched and listened he heard the word pulse and jumped.

"Dad."

His eyes went wide, he pushed the young cop out of the way and got off the hood of the car and ran quickly into the house.

"Grab him!"

The younger cop dashed forward and grabbed the boy around the waist. He cried out in frustration as he tried to get the young man to let him go.

"Dad! Dad!"

The younger cop held him tight as the boy trashed and struggled. The other cop was a woman and she came out with his mother behind her in tears.

"Never mind it, he's gone."

Iruka stopped his thrashing and stayed still for a few moments. The he watched his mother go out into the lawn and fall to her knees and start sobbing. Iruka let another cry and the cop tried to hold him but his grip was weakening.

"Yondamine, let him go."

Yondamine set Iruka on his feet and the little boy dashed over his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck and he started sobbing. His mother looked up and hugged him. An ambulance raced up in to their drive way followed by news vans. The men in the ambulance got out and rushed inside while Yondamine guided Iruka and his mother into a car. Yondamine got in to the car and started to drive away. He drove to the station and helped them out. They went into the building and sat down in a chair. Iruka was still being cradled by his mother. Yondamine came out of a door and helped her up and took her into an office.

"Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

Yondamine walked around to another chair and sat down, he let out a sigh. Iruka shivered and his mother hushed him hugged him closer. Iruka then pushed her away and whined. She looked down at him.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

His mother nodded and set him down. Yondamine stood up and took him to the bathroom and let Iruka go in. Iruka walked up to one of the toilets and dropped to his knees. He leaned over it and threw up. The motion wracked his body and he was sure Yondamine could here him outside. He did it again and the sight of his father made him start to sob. Yondamine walked in and found Iruka sobbing over the toilet and flushed the contents down. He helped Iruka up and walked him over to the sink and Iruka leaned against him. His sob's wracked his body and Yondamine knelt down and hugged him. After awhile Iruka started to calm down and then Yondamine helped him back into he room she was in. She looked worried, and then Yondamine left to go and see if anyone from their home was back. Yondamine didn't return but the older cop from before came into the room. He sat down in front of Iruka and his mother and he sighed.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. l know this is a hard time for both you and your son but could I talk to your son alone for a few moments. Yondamine is waiting outside he'll take you down to out cafeteria to get you some dinner."

His mother got up and before she left she kissed Iruka on his forehead and then walked out. The cop cleared his throat and looked at the boy.

"I'm officer Shikamaru and I just want to ask you a few questions."

Iruka nodded.

"First what's your full name, age and grade."

"Umino, Iruka I'm 11 years old and I'm in sixth grade."

"Alright, now what happened when you came home from school?"

"Well I was looking for my dad and I couldn't find him anywhere in the house and figures he was in his office so I went in their and then he shot himself."

The cop nodded.

"What happened after that?"

"I went and hid in my room, then my mom came home and called the police."

"So you hid in your room."

Iruka nodded and then saw how dumb it sounded.

"Do you know any reason why he might have done this to himself?"

"Well my dad had a really stressful job."

"Oh and did your parents fight a lot?"

Iruka nodded.

"Do you know what they fought about?"

"Anything, sometimes about bills, news jobs, themselves and sometimes me."

"Why did they fight about you?"

"My dad came up with the conclusion that I was going to change."

"Change into what?"

"I don't know."

The officer nodded and took Iruka downstairs to eat dinner and took his mom to question her.


End file.
